Calling All Engines! (segments)
Calling All Engines! is a series of informative and interactive segments prior to the release of the seventeenth season of Thomas and Friends. These segments are hosted by Sir Topham Hatt and Sir Robert Norramby. Some of the segments were originally released on the official Fisher-Price website. Segments Really Useful Engines * Thomas (Santa's Little Engine; US) * Edward (Engines to the Rescue) * Henry (The Christmas Engines) * Gordon (Santa's Little Engine; US) * James * Percy (The Thomas Way; UK/US) * Toby (The Christmas Engines) * Emily (Engines to the Rescue) * Rosie (Spills and Thrills; UK/US) * Stephen (Spills and Thrills; UK/US) * Diesel * Salty (Trouble on the Tracks) * Harvey * Paxton (Trouble on the Tracks) * Flynn * Stafford * Luke (The Thomas Way; UK/US) * Porter * Connor * Caitlin The Earl's Quiz * Toby's New Whistle and Tickled Pink (Santa's Little Engine; US) * Up, Up and Away! and Not Now, Charlie! (The Thomas Way; UK, Spills and Thrills; US) * Percy's Parcel and Pop Goes Thomas (Spills and Thrills; UK) * Percy's New Friends and Slippy Sodor (Trouble on the Tracks) * Pingy Pongy Pick Up and Double Trouble (Season 13) (Engines to the Rescue) * No Snow for Thomas and Merry Winter Wish (The Christmas Engines) Who's That Engine? * Percy (Santa's Little Engine; US) * Thomas (The Thomas Way; UK/US) * Hiro (Spills and Thrills; US) * Henry (Trouble on the Tracks) Trivia * Specially made footage was used for the "Who's That Engine?" segments. * In the "Who's That Engine?" segment featuring Thomas, one of the clues Sir Topham Hatt uses to describe him are "six small wheels, a short stumpy funnel, and a short stumpy dome," which is a direct reference to the first season episode, Thomas and Gordon. * Thomas and Gordon's Really Useful Engine segments got updated on the Fisher-Price website. Goofs * Sir Robert Norramby asks Toby to ring his bell to scare the cows away, but he actually either blows steam or blows his whistle to scare them. * In a closeup shot, smoke is not coming out of Thomas' funnel on his "Who's That Engine" segment. Gallery Meet Thomas File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!19.jpg File:ThomasandthePigs34.png File:DoubleTrouble5.png File:BlueMountainMystery100.png File:BlueMountainMystery101.png File:BlueMountainMystery103.png File:BlueMountainMystery206.png File:BlueMountainMystery207.png File:TimeForaStory16.png File:TimeForaStory17.png File:TimeForaStory18.png File:TimeForaStory19.png File:TimeForaStory20.png File:BlueMountainMystery208.png File:BlueMountainMystery209.png File:HerooftheRails202.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery10.png File:Thomas'Shortcut20.png File:Thomas'Shortcut52.png File:Thomas'Shortcut7.png File:Thomas'Shortcut8.png File:Thomas'Shortcut14.png File:Thomas'Shortcut75.png File:Thomas'Shortcut74.png File:Thomas'Shortcut99.png File:Thomas'Shortcut47.png Meet Edward EdwardtheHero2.png OldReliableEdward1.png EdwardtheHero35.jpg NoMoreMrNiceEngine8.png OldReliableEdward8.png OldReliableEdward10.png OldReliableEdward11.png OldReliableEdward72.png OldReliableEdward73.png Meet Henry File:Henry'sHealthandSafety39.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety43.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety2.png Henry'sHappyCoal68.png Henry'sHappyCoal69.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal2.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal3.png File:HerooftheRails5.png File:HerooftheRails143.png Henry'sHealthandSafety13.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds10.png File:Whiff'sWish4.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal1.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal42.png Meet Gordon File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor18.png File:ExpressComingThrough13.png File:ExpressComingThrough63.png File:ExpressComingThrough1.png File:SodorSurpriseDay6.png File:Thomas'TallFriend19.png File:ExpressComingThrough58.png File:SodorSurpriseDay20.png File:ExpressComingThrough16.png File:SnowTracks91.png File:GordonRunsDry57.png File:GordonRunsDry11.png File:KingoftheRailway421.png File:KingoftheRailway420.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress15.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress16.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress59.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress17.png Meet James File:MuddyMatters13.png File:JamestotheRescue1.png File:TickledPink1.png File:TickledPink4.png File:TheSmellyKipper76.png File:TheSmellyKipper49.png File:TheSmellyKipper51.png File:TheSmellyKipper52.png File:JamestotheRescue24.png File:TheSmellyKipper53.png File:TheSmellyKipper38.png File:HappyBirthdaySir!4.png Henry'sHealthandSafety1.png Meet Percy Percy'sParcel28.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor11.png File:PercyandtheCalliope54.png File:Percy'sParcel4.png File:JamestotheRescue4.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite21.png File:DayoftheDiesels114.png File:Percy'sParcel23.png Meet Toby TobyandBash1.png SignalsCrossed72.png TobyandBash4.png TobyandBash5.png TobyandtheWhistlingWoods39.png Toby'sNewWhistle34.png Toby'sNewWhistle37.png SignalsCrossed2.png SignalsCrossed3.png SignalsCrossed5.png TickledPink15.png TickledPink13.png Meet Emily File:EmilyandDash6.png File:EmilyandDash28.png File:EmilyandDash1.png File:PingyPongyPickUp39.png File:PingyPongyPickUp9.png File:PingyPongyPickUp8.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor10.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor12.png File:PingyPongyPickUp43.png File:ABloomingMess44.jpg File:PingyPongyPickUp34.png Meet Harvey File:GoneFishing(episode)32.png File:GoneFishing(episode)72.png File:GoneFishing(episode)4.png File:GoneFishing(episode)30.png File:GoneFishing(episode)31.png File:GoneFishing(episode)33.png File:GoneFishing(episode)38.png File:GoneFishing(episode)45.png File:GoneFishing(episode)44.png File:GoneFishing(episode)43.png File:GoneFishing(episode)42.png File:GoneFishing(episode)49.png File:GoneFishing(episode)47.png File:GoneFishing(episode)53.png File:GoneFishing(episode)29.png File:GoneFishing(episode)28.png Meet Rosie File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!37.png File:KingoftheRailway134.png SodorSurpriseDay58.png File:SodorSurpriseDay13.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!31.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!13.jpg File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!34.png File:TheThomasWay50.png File:FlashBangWallop!23.png File:SodorSurpriseDay14.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!30.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!55.png Salty'sSurprise13.png Meet Stephen File:KingoftheRailway362.png File:KingoftheRailway363.png File:KingoftheRailway342.png File:KingoftheRailway344.png File:KingoftheRailway364.png File:KingoftheRailway482.png File:KingoftheRailway425.png File:KingoftheRailway429.png File:KingoftheRailway383.png File:KingoftheRailway715.png File:KingoftheRailway39.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress51.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress49.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress1.png Meet Porter File:AwayFromtheSea28.png File:GoneFishing(episode)13.png File:GoneFishing(episode)12.png File:AwayFromtheSea46.png File:AwayfromtheSea70.png File:AwayFromtheSea15.png File:AwayfromtheSea68.png File:AwayFromtheSea16.png File:AwayFromtheSea21.png AwayfromtheSea64.png AwayFromtheSea37.png AwayfromtheSea84.png AwayfromtheSea86.png AwayFromtheSea39.png AwayFromtheSea40.png AwayfromtheSea88.png AwayFromtheSea41.png AwayFromtheSea48.png AwayFromtheSea43.png Meet Caitlin File:CalmDownCaitlin1.png File:CalmDownCaitlin13.png File:CalmDownCaitlin76.png KingoftheRailway726.png File:CalmDownCaitlin24.png File:CalmDownCaitlin9.png File:CalmDownCaitlin11.png File:CalmDownCaitlin39.png CalmDownCaitlin41.png File:CalmDownCaitlin42.png CalmDownCaitlin2.png File:CalmDownCaitlin22.png File:CalmDownCaitlin58.png Meet Connor File:KingoftheRailway726.png File:KingoftheRailway727.png File:BillorBen?24.png BillorBen?27.png File:BillorBen?26.png File:BillorBen?33.png File:BillorBen?34.png File:BillorBen?36.png File:BillorBen?44.png File:BillorBen?45.png File:BillorBen?46.png File:BillorBen?47.png File:BillorBen?48.png File:BillorBen?49.png File:BillorBen?56.png File:BillorBen?60.png File:BillorBen?23.png Meet Diesel File:PercyandtheCalliope11.png File:TickledPink19.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery39.png File:MistyIslandRescue279.png File:MistyIslandRescue288.png MistyIslandRescue232.jpg MistyIslandRescue231.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue291.png File:MistyIslandRescue292.png File:MistyIslandRescue293.png File:MistyIslandRescue276.png File:BlueMountainMystery405.png File:BlueMountainMystery336.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery24.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery47.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery25.png Meet Salty File:AwayFromtheSea2.png File:AwayFromtheSea16.png File:NotNow,Charlie!5.png File:AwayfromtheSea74.png File:AwayfromtheSea75.png File:AwayfromtheSea76.png File:AwayFromtheSea30.png File:AwayfromtheSea86.png File:AwayFromtheSea42.png File:TheSmellyKipper76.png File:KingoftheRailway199.png File:AwayFromtheSea33.png File:AwayFromtheSea8.png File:Kevin'sCrankyFriend7.png File:AwayFromtheSea48.png File:GoneFishing(episode)2.png Meet Paxton File:GordonRunsDry9.png File:TheLostPuff56.png File:TheLostPuff25.png File:BlueMountainMystery336.png File:TheLostPuff62.png File:BlueMountainMystery4.png File:BlueMountainMystery85.png File:BlueMountainMystery28.png File:TheLostPuff84.png File:BlueMountainMystery271.png File:BlueMountainMystery303.png File:BlueMountainMystery305.png File:BlueMountainMystery273.png File:TheLostPuff28.png Meet Stafford File:WelcomeStafford9.png File:WelcomeStafford67.png File:WelcomeStafford61.png File:WelcomeStafford31.png File:WelcomeStafford28.png File:WelcomeStafford15.png File:WelcomeStafford67.png File:WelcomeStafford64.png File:WelcomeStafford40.png Meet Luke File:BlueMountainMystery232.png File:BlueMountainMystery26.jpg File:BlueMountainMystery418.png File:BlueMountainMystery19.png File:BlueMountainMystery174.png File:BlueMountainMystery222.png File:BlueMountainMystery20.png File:BlueMountainMystery243.png File:BlueMountainMystery12.png File:BlueMountainMystery173.png File:BlueMountainMystery237.png File:BlueMountainMystery238.png The Earl's Quiz File:AskingQuestionsSirRobertNorramby.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle32.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle33.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle34.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle13.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle35.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle36.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle37.png File:AskingQuestionsAnimals.png File:ReallyUsefulCertificateThomas.png Who's That Engine? Percy File:Who'sThatEnginePercy1.png File:Who'sThatEnginePercy2.png File:Who'sThatEnginePercy3.png File:Who'sThatEnginePercy4.png File:Who'sThatEnginePercy5.png File:Who'sThatEnginePercy6.png File:Who'sThatEnginePercy7.png File:ReallyUsefulCertificatePercy.png Thomas File:Who'sThatEngineThomas1.png File:Who'sThatEngineThomas2.png File:Who'sThatEngineThomas3.png File:Who'sThatEngineThomas4.png File:Who'sThatEngineThomas5.png File:Who'sThatEngineThomas6.png File:Who'sThatEngineThomas7.png File:Who'sThatEngineThomas8.png File:Who'sThatEngineThomas9.PNG Hiro File:WhosThatEngineHiro1.PNG File:WhosThatEngineHiro2.PNG File:WhosThatEngineHiro3.PNG File:WhosThatEngineHiro4.PNG File:WhosThatEngineHiro5.PNG File:WhosThatEngineHiro6.PNG File:WhosThatEngineHiro7.PNG Henry File:Who'sThatEngineHenry1.png File:Who'sThatEngineHenry2.png File:Who'sThatEngineHenry3.png File:Who'sThatEngineHenry4.png File:Who'sThatEngineHenry5.png File:Who'sThatEngineHenry6.png File:Who'sThatEngineHenry7.png File:Who'sThatEngineHenry8.png File:Who'sThatEngineHenry9.png File:Who'sThatEngineHenry10.png Category:Interactive Segments Category:Television Series